There is a continuous and expanding need for rapid, highly specific methods of detecting and quantifying chemical, biochemical and biological substances as analytes in research and diagnostic mixtures. Of particular value are methods for measuring small quantities of nucleic acids, peptides, pharmaceuticals, metabolites, microorganisms and other materials of diagnostic value. Examples of such materials include small molecular bioactive materials (e.g., narcotics and poisons, drugs administered for therapeutic purposes, hormones), pathogenic microorganisms and viruses, antibodies, and enzymes and nucleic acids, particularly those implicated in disease states.
The presence of a particular analyte can often be determined by binding methods that exploit the high degree of specificity, which characterizes many biochemical and biological systems. Frequently used methods are based on, for example, antigen-antibody systems, nucleic acid hybridization techniques, and protein-ligand systems. In these methods, the existence of a complex of diagnostic value is typically indicated by the presence or absence of an observable “label” which is attached to one or more of the interacting materials. The specific labeling method chosen often dictates the usefulness and versatility of a particular system for detecting an analyte of interest. Preferred labels are inexpensive, safe, and capable of being attached efficiently to a wide variety of chemical, biochemical, and biological materials without significantly altering the important binding characteristics of those materials.
A wide variety of labels are known, each with particular advantages and disadvantages. For example, radioactive labels are quite versatile, and can be detected at very low concentrations. Such labels are, however, expensive, hazardous, and their use requires sophisticated equipment and trained personnel. Thus, there is wide interest in non-radioactive labels, particularly labels observable by spectrophotometric, spin resonance, and luminescence techniques, and reactive materials, such as enzymes that produce such molecules.
Labels that are detectable using fluorescence spectroscopy are of particular interest, because of the large number of such labels that are known in the art. Moreover, the literature is replete with syntheses of fluorescent labels that are derivatized to allow their facile attachment to other molecules, and many such fluorescent labels are commercially available.
In addition to being directly detected, many fluorescent labels operate to quench the fluorescence of an adjacent second fluorescent label. Because of its dependence on the distance and the magnitude of the interaction between the quencher and the fluorophore, the quenching of a fluorescent species provides a sensitive probe of molecular conformation and binding, or other, interactions. An excellent example of the use of fluorescent reporter quencher pairs is found in the detection and analysis of nucleic acids.
Conventional organic fluorophores generally have short fluorescence lifetimes, on the order of nanoseconds (ns) which is generally too short for optimal discrimination from background fluorescence. An alternative detection scheme, which is theoretically more sensitive than conventional fluorescence, is time-resolved fluorimetry. According to this method, a chelated lanthanide metal with a long radiative lifetime is attached to a molecule of interest. Pulsed excitation combined with a gated detection system allows for effective discrimination against short-lived background emission. For example, using this approach, the detection and quantification of DNA hybrids via an europium-labeled antibody has been demonstrated (Syvanen et al., Nucleic Acids Research 14: 1017 1028 (1986)). In addition, biotinylated DNA was measured in microtiter wells using Eu-labeled strepavidin (Dahlen, Anal. Biochem. (1982), 164: 78 83). A disadvantage, however, of these types of assays is that the label must be washed from the probe and its fluorescence developed in an enhancement solution.
Lanthanide chelates, particularly coordinatively saturated chelates that exhibit excellent fluorescence properties are highly desirable. Alternatively, coordinatively unsaturated lanthanide chelates exhibiting acceptable fluorescence in the presence of water are also advantageous. Such chelates that are derivatized to allow their conjugation to one or more components of an assay, find use in a range of different assay formats.
The present invention provides these and other such compounds and assays using these compounds. Complexes of lanthanide ions such as Tb3+ and Eu3+ are potentially useful in a variety of biological applications. Of particular importance for biological applications is that these complexes exhibit kinetic stability at high dilution in aqueous solutions, i.e., concentrations at or below nM levels.
Hydroxyisophthalamide ligands useful in applications requiring luminescence have been described (Petoud et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 2003, 125, 13324-13325; U.S. Pat. No. 7,018,850 to Raymond et al.), and Johansson et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 2004, 126(50):16451-16455).
However, a need for luminescent complexes, which are stable under biological relevant conditions and at low concentrations, and which simultaneously exhibit low non-specific interactions with proteins, remains. The current invention addresses these and other needs.